Sakura
by Ashabi
Summary: •Viñeta• Ella siempre fue como una piedra en tu zapato, y ahora Sasuke Uchiha, que tienes la oportunidad de quitarla del camino...no hay satisfacción. Ves como el cerezo se marchita; observas que el rocío no deja de caer de allí; y algo en tu oscuro corazón, se rompe. Sakura es luz y tú eres... oscuridad.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota:** Viñeta What if…?/ Posible OCC /Fic basado en la imagen de portada de la historia.

 **Fic dedicado a la página de Facebook: "SasuSaku Fanfic's"**

* * *

 **.**

 **/././ Sakura /././**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura…

Decir que ésta es la única opción, me convertiría en un mentiroso, aunque eso es una nimiedad ante todo lo que he hecho antes.

Sé que hay alternativas, estoy consciente de la opción de salvación que pueden darme tus brazos, la idea parece simple y rosa como los cuentos.

 _Para ti y para mí podría ser lo mejor._

Pero no es ni será Sakura. ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes? Obsérvame bien, ve a través de mí como lo hacías cuando éramos niños, júzgame. Resígnate a que el niño que conociste, ha muerto.

Hemos pasado por tanto, atravesando dificultades y colinas de dolor, has jugado al gato y el ratón conmigo. Siempre buscándome y terminando con el tiro en la culata. Las primeras veces que te vi, no pude asegurar que me agradarías, eras una niña demasiado caprichosa. Y yo no tenía por qué soportarte.

 _No se trataba de soportar._

Los años pasan, las cosas cambian y con ello las personas cambian también. Contra todo pronóstico, estamos aquí, en ésta situación, en la que tengo que hacer algo para que no sigas interrumpiendo en mi camino.

 _No podemos regresar al inicio porque ni tenemos idea de cuando todo comenzó._

Mi mirada te enfoca y contra mis culpas o remordimientos, hago que pierdas la realidad. Un espacio vacío, silencioso y oscuro es nuestro escenario. Te arrodillas y yo sujeto tu cabeza, notando como tiemblas. Tus cabellos se sienten suaves y frágiles, como auténticos pétalos de flores de cerezo.

 _No hay marcha atrás._

Te mostraré nuestro pasado, pero no serán los momentos en que yo logré sonreír o en los que tú estabas a mi lado de forma amena, disfrutando de un día cálido de entrenamiento. No, ésos recuerdos que te dieron esperanza hacia mí, deben perder valor.

Mis memorias inundan tus pensamientos, luciendo como diapositivas, reproduciéndose como si lo estuvieras volviendo a vivir. Noto tu corazón acelerado en el momento en el que me ves atrapando tu cuello y refulgiendo el chidori con la otra mano aquel día en el país del Hierro, los temblores en tu cuerpo aumentan porque haz comenzado a sollozar y a gritar al verme a un segundo de asesinarte cuando te quité el kunai envenenado.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, no es nada fácil sentir la vida diluirse en tus manos.

Mi risa nada cuerda ante las palabras de Kakashi resuena en cada pared de esta ilusión, te asusta, siento la humedad de tus lágrimas en el falso suelo.

Ahora todo se reproduce al mismo tiempo, creando una atmósfera llena de locura y dolor, atmósfera que tiene de melodía tus gritos y sollozos. Lucho por sujetarte, te retuerces, suplicas una y otra vez porque pare.

 _Si tengo que destrozarte para que te alejes, lo haré._

—Eres una molestia—dice mi yo de doce años, mirándote con desprecio.

 _Y ahora ha llegado el golpe final._

Mi presencia marchándose de Konoha en aquella noche de Luna Llena te paraliza. Hemos llegado a uno de los recuerdos más duros y dolorosos.

Tus súplicas para quedarme me mueven nuevamente, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que padecí al escuchar tus propuestas tan tentadoras y cálidas. Frustración al no poderme quedar contigo.

Sollozas y tus gimoteos se mezclan con los del pasado, estamos viviendo lo mismo otra vez.

Tus gritos aumentan bruscamente cuando seguí avanzando, indiferente. No lograste que me quedara en la aldea. Suspiro y me alejo de ti, colocándome frente tuyo y alzando mi brazo derecho.

Dudas, lo refleja tu destruida mirada, observándome titubeante. Tu rostro está empapado de lágrimas, el suelo de ésta ilusión parece tener un pequeño río, desde tus mejillas sonrojadas hasta el infinito.

El Sasuke de trece años voltea a verte, preparado al igual que yo para decir las duras y frías palabras que tanto daño te hicieron:

—Lo sabía, sigues siendo una molestia.

No tienes tiempo de replicar y mi mano te atraviesa el pecho, enterrándose cada segundo un centímetro más. No sabes hacer otra cosa más que llorar, ¿verdad? Pienso, como siempre lo he hecho, harto de ver los cerezos húmedos.

Tu rostro pierde cualquier color vivo, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo tiembla y en un quedo susurro escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios. Entonces, todo acaba antes de que puedas seguir sufriendo. Mi genjutsu no ha durado más de un minuto y a pesar de ello, ambos sentimos que ha pasado una eternidad. Caes inconsciente a los pies de Kakashi, como si fueras un simple saco, cayendo como una muñeca de trapo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza por un segundo y finjo que no me ha afectado, siendo una completa mentira, siento ganas de gritar y arrodillarme junto a ti. A pesar de que siempre pensé que quitarte, quitar a la molestia, sería sencillo y sin arrepentimientos, no ha sido así.

 _No hay satisfacción alguna._

He perdido. No he podido seguir tu sendero que querías para todos, en el que habría felicidad y todo estaría bien. Ahora me duele demasiado haber recordado juntos cada daño que te he hecho. Pero nunca debiste haber intentado seguirme, eres una pequeña luciérnaga en la oscuridad de la noche, una noche fría y peligrosa.

Eres luz y yo soy la oscuridad. Sakura… Perdón.

El cerezo se ha marchitado.

* * *

 **N/A:** A favor de la campaña: Voz y voto. Porque dejar follows o favoritos y no dejar review es como acariciarme una teta y salir corriendo.

También no olviden darle like a mi página: Ashabi-Fanfiction.


End file.
